Angel's Friends: Adventures of Sulfus and Raf
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: : Raf and Sulfus's adventures after season 2. Most take place as adults and parents. I will be writing a story dedicated to them as teens called The Teen Chronicles that will include my OC Emma and her family.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Emma

Angel's Friends: Adventures of Sulfus and Raf

Summary: Raf and Sulfus's adventures after season 2. Most take place as adults and parents. I will be writing a story dedicated to them as teens called The Teen Chronicles that will include my OC Emma and her family.

SPH: Hey everybody! Samantha Peace HeartStar here with a new story about Angel's Friends! Raf said she'd be here to help me do the disclaimer, but…

Raf: *rushes over panting* Sorry I'm late! I was shopping with Sweet and I was enjoying myself so much I lost track of time!

SPH: *laughs* No Raf, you're right on time, I just got here as well, relax.

Raf: Phew, I'm glad, so, should I start?

SPH: *nods*

Raf: Samantha Peace HeartStar doesn't own me, Sulfus, Sweet, or any of the characters from Angel's Friends, we belong to Simona Ferri and Mondo TV.

SPH: On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet Emma

Emma Larkson tapped her pencil on her desk repeatedly as she watched the clock, silently counting down til Summer Vacation. She was in a hurry to get a bit of research that she could only do at home and time was not a luxury. She wasn't sure why, but she felt she had a time limit on finding this small bit of information out. The moment the final bell rang she was on her feet and out the door. Once her feet hit the sidewalk the ten year old pulled out her skateboard and rushed home.

Leaving her skateboard on the porch she darted to the computer and looked up Sunny College drama students. Last summer her older sister took an internship there and everyone said that a student named Raf and an Acting Coach named Sulfus had played Romeo and Juliet in the colleges modernized version, but all the teachers had no idea who those two were. She'd taken a picture of the cast so she knew who to look for.

"Ah-ha!" Emma cried after thoroughly searching through the classes. "There were no students, or coaches name Raf, or Sulfus!"

'… But then… who… were they?' she wondered. She recalled her sister said that Raf and Sulfus, along with their friends had ventured into the school catacombs to rescue a girl named Jennifer, saying they knew tham better than anyone else. 'I should start there.' Emma decided.

She rushed out the door and skated over to Sunny College.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Done! That was fun. As you can see, Emma's in this story as well, but only for a couple of chapters, as for what happens to her, I'm not going to give a spoiler alert.

Raf: I still can't believe they're planning on making a live action movie about me and Sulfus being killed by Reina and then are reborn as humans with complete amnesia!

SPH: Me neither, but on the plus side, at least you and Sulfus's relationship won't be a problem anymore.

Raf: *glares*

Sulfus: What's this about me and Raf's relationship being a problem?

SPH: *rolls eyes* We were just talking about the live action movie where you and Raf…

Sulfus: Okay, subject change! That movie and trailer are the last things I want to think about.

SPH: The feeling's mutual, but your girlfriend here's the one who brought it up in the first place.

Raf: *looks away and acts innocent making me and Sulfus roll our eyes*

SPH: Anyway, what do you guys think of Emma? Why does she want to find Raf and Sulfus so badly? What's going to happen in the catacombs? Can she even get in? And where are Raf and Sulfus? Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now, peace out and keep spreading the Angel's Friends love!


	2. Chapter 2: Path of Metamorphosis

Angel's Friends: Adventures of Sulfus and Raf

Summary : Raf and Sulfus's adventures after season 2. Most take place as adults and parents. I will be writing a story dedicated to them as teens called The Teen Chronicles that will include my OC Emma and her family.

SPH: Hey-o! So, here's chapter 2! Sulfus was supposed to do this disclaimer with me, but even Gas can't find him so I'm on my own for the moment. *clears throat* I do not own Angel's Friends, or any of the characters in any way, shape, or form, they belong to Simona Ferri and Mondo TV, I only own Emily and all other OC's. on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2 The Path of Metamorphosis

Raf and Sulfus waved goodbye to their friends as they headed to Sunny College to take The Path of Metamorphosis.

"Think we'll see them again?" Sulfus asked.

"I know we will," Raf said, "especially my mother."

She and Sulfus shared a laugh.

"Well, even if we don't, at least we'll always have each other." Sulfus said cupping Raf's face.

She nodded. The rest of the walk was spent in silence, just holding hands and enjoying each other's presence. Once they arrived they headed straight to the catacombs.

"You nervous?" Sulfis asked.

"A little." Raf admitted.

"Same," Sulfus said, "actually, I'm a little scared."

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything." Raf said giggling.

"Hey, even devils get scared," Sulfus said shrugging, "I'm only afraid of losing you… and of doctors, except for when I'm faking being sick that is."

Raf started full out laughing.

"R-really? Doctors? You're afraid of doctors?" she asked laughing.

Sulfus started laughing as well.

"Yeah, when I was a kid I got really sick and I kept having this nightmare that the only way it would prevent from going to a fever and a bad cough to full nonstop agonizing pain was to use some sort of poison that would kill me, kinda like the kind the Terrestrial vets use to put down animals." Sulfus admitted, "Left me terrified of doctors ever since. The only time I'm not scared is when I pretend to be sick because the chances of them finding something wrong might as well be zero."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we'll be Terrestrials soon," Raf said, "I only know of two illnesses that would have that be the only option to be put out of misery, Lue Gering disease and Ebola, the first one's caused by a certain genetic in Terrestrials and so long as we don't visit Africa, we probably won't get Ebola."

"Remind me never to visit Africa then." Sulfus said.

"It's too bad Eygpt's in Africa," Raf said, "it'd be cool to visit, but I'd rather not have the risk of getting a disease that very few recover from."

"Well, better safe than sorry." Sulfus said.

"That's true." Raf said. She frowned.

"What?" Sulfus asked.

"Shh!" Raf hissed, "Do you hear that?"

Sulfus frowned, but soon heard it as well. An unfamiliar voice kept saying their names, almost in a chant.

"Raf, Sulfus, Raf, Sulfus," the voice repeated.

Soon a young girl rushed past them, continueing to say their names.

"Who's that and what is she doing down here?" Sulfus asked.

"I have no clue, but she's headed straight for…" Raf started.

"The Path of… Metamorphosis?" the girls voice asked, before turning into a startled yelp.

* * *

Emma quickly slipped into the theature before lifting up a loose floor board that went straight to the catacombs. She quickly went under it and jumped down, landing on her feet.

"Huh," she muttered turning to the wall and spotting a ladder, "didn't notice that." She shrugged. "Well, at least I know how to get back up."

She quickly took off down the path.

"Okay, gotta find a girl named Raf and a guy named Sulfus." She muttered, "Raf, Sulfus, Raf, Sulfus, Raf, Sulfus." She repeated.

She kept running until she came across a large room with a huge door.

"The Path of… Metamorphosis?" she read aloud looking up at the door.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew out of it knocking her down, then pulling her twords it.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Done! Okay, so about Sulfus having a fear of doctors, in the comics that was the only thing he was afraid of, so I figured, 'Hey, why not add that into the story' so I did.

Sulfus: Hey.

SPH: Oh, look, it's Mr. Stand Up.

Sulfus: Hey, I showed up.

SPH: Yeah, after the chapter ended.

Sulfus: *shrugs* Hey, I'm a devil, did you really expect me to show up on time?

SPH: *rolls eyes* Anyway, why is the door sucking Emma twords it? Will she be okay? Will Raf and Sulfus help her? Just what is in store for these three? Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now, peace out and keep spreading the Angel's Friends love!


	3. Chapter 3: Emma's Idea

Angel's Friends: Adventures of Sulfus and Raf

Summary: Raf and Sulfus's adventures after season 2. Most take place as adults and parents. I will be writing a story dedicated to them as teens called The Teen Chronicles that will include my OC Emma and her family.

* * *

SPH: Hey guys! Samantha Peace HeartStar here again, and with chapter 3! Yay!

Miki: *is pulling Sweet in behind her* Hey, sorry for cutting it so close, I had to drag Sweet away from a sale, or she'd of missed doing the disclaimer.

Sweet: Remind me what to do again, cuz I'm lost.

SPH and Miki: *face palm*

SPH: Why'd I ask sugar for brains again?

Sweet: Hey!

Miki: I'll handle it, but next time, give Sweet a script.

SPH: *pulls up notes on phone* Give Sweet script for disclaimer. *copy and pastes it to reminders* Got it! Kay Miki, go for it.

Miki: Samantha Peace HeartStar doesn't own me, Sweet, or any of the characters, or places from Angel's Friends, we all belong to Simona Ferri and Mondo TV, she only owns Emma, Luarie, and all other OC's.

SPH: *looks up from making Sweet a script* On with the story! *goes back to script making*

Miki: *rolls eyes*

* * *

Chapter 3: Emma's Idea

"Help!" Emma cried, "Help! Please! Someone help!"

"Hang on!" Both Raf and Sulfus cried.

They both dived after Emma, each grabbing a wrist and pulling her away from the door, shocking both them, and Emma who snatched her wrists away once she could no longer feel the door trying to suck her in.

"How is it one wrist gets and ice cold feeling while the other gets a nice, warm one?" Emma asked rubbing her wrists together. She jerked her head up. "Unless, Raf? Sulfus?" she called, "Are you here? Please show yourselves! I've been looking for you! Please! I just want to ask you some questions!"

"How does she know our names?" Raf asked.

"And why was she looking for us?" Sulfus asked.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Raf said, "we'd better show ourselves or she might get hurt trying to find us."

Sulfus nodded and they flew back into the tunnel.

"Cox!" Raf cried.

"Basilisk!" Sulfus cried.

"Activate Metamorphosis!" they both cried.

Once they'd transformed Raf had on a pink long sleeved shirt with a light blue jacket, a pair of jeans, and sneaker while her hair stayed the same. Sulfus had on an outfit consisting of a red shirt, jeans, a pair of black boots with buckles, and a black leather biker jacket. He kept his star tattoo around his left eye and just like Raf his hair stayed the same.

"Hey kid," he cried stepping into view, "what's your name?"

"And why were you looking for us?" Raf asked walking out as well.

Emma whirled around.

"My name's Emma," she said, "my older sister Luarie took an internship here last summer. I saw your play, it was great, except, no one knew who you were, and there were no records of you attending this college, which brings up the question, just who are you?"

"You're one nosey kid, aren't you?" Sulfus asked,

"Sulfus!" Raf hissed.

Emma frowned and turned back to the door.

"Judging by what this says and the feelings I got in my wrists I'm gonna guess one of you's an angel, and the other's a devil, and you both want to become Terrestrial, which I'm pretty sure means human." She said.

"Well, yeah," Raf said, "how'd you figure that out?"

"My mom used to tell me stories her great grandmother told her, about a woman who created peace between England and France, and who could see all eternals before she mysteriously vanished." Emma said, "I always felt they weren't just stories, so did my mom's friend Caroline, we both devoted our time to trying to study angels and devils, but had little luc, the only things we knew for sure were they both watch over us, and that a love between them _had_ to be forbidden."

"It is," Sulfus said.

"Which is why we want to walk The Path of Metamorphasis, so we can become human and be together." Raf said, "And you were right, those weren't just stories, that woman, that was my mother, Angelie, when I was little she was captured by an angel and a devil who wanted her powers, and not long after I was adopted by angels and became one."

"With any luck me and Raf will be the first to leave the path as humans." Sulfus said.

"I believe you meant to say 'Raf and I' not 'Me and Raf'," Emma said, "my mom's always saying proper grammar's the key to success, not that I believe it, but after hearing it my whole life I picked up on her habit of correcting others when they don't use it." Still looking at the door she held her hand to her chin. "Hm, I think to pass all the tests you need to actually walk the path, no flying, or powers," she said, "you know, prove you can face them like humans, actually, you should probably try to walk it in human form, then if you reach the end, try to transform back, and if you can't you'll know you passed and have been turned human completely."

Raf and Sulfus shared a look.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Raf said.

"It does kinda make sense." Sulfus agreed.

"Great!" Emma cried, "I'll wait here until you come back! I know how to get out of here after all."

"Emma," Raf said, "there's no guarantee we'll come back, if we fail we'll be forced to stay there and suffer for all eternity, besides, you could get sucked in. you should head home, stay with your family."

"No!" Emma cried, "You'll come out I know it! I have a sixth sense about these kind of things, after all, my dreams tend to predict the future. Beside, I'll just sit in the entrance of the tunnel until you come out, that way I can't be sucked in again."

Raf bit her lip.

"Alright, you can spend one night down here, but if we don't come back by then you go home, deal?" she asked.

"Deal!" Emma cried.

Raf nodded and took Sulfus's hand.

"Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be." Sulfus replied.

Raf nodded and they walked in together.

Emma quickly made herself comfortable in the tunnel.

'Don't worry Raf, Sulfus, I'll be right here waiting once you return.' She thought looking at the door.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Done! I can't believe this took all day when they first two only took about a half hour each!

Sweet: You got that line about grammar from A Series of Unfortunate Events, didn't you?

SPH: -_- ... Really? That you remember? *sighs and hands Sweet the script* Here, memorize this and I'll let you know if I need to make changes.

Sweet: Thanks, I hope I'll do well.

Miki: *face palms*

SPH: Oh! Right! Sweet, I named one of our puppies after you.

Sweet: Really?!

SPH: Yup! My mom said she's so loving it's sickly and I just thought of how sweet she is and then thought of you, so I named her Sweet!

Sweet: AW! Thanks! *hugs me*

SPH: *manages to weasel out of Sweet's hug* Anyway, how were Raf and Sulfus able to pull Emma away from the door? How'd Emma figure out they were there? How'd she manage to read what was on the door? Was she right about Raf and Sulfus needed to become human before walking the path?

Sweet: *peaks at my notes* Well…

Miki: *covers Sweet's mouth to prevent spoilers*

SPH: *rolls eyes* Will Emma really be waiting in the tunnel if Raf and Sulfus come out? Does she really posses a sixth sense? What challenges will Raf and Sulfus face? Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing out for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Angel's Friends love!


End file.
